Harry Potter Book 5 - No working title
by Miss Lara
Summary: We're at year 5 and Harry finds it harder and harder to deal with the role he has been given as saviour of the world.


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of the characters and locations mentioned below, they are owned by J.K. Rowling etc., etc.  
  
Harry Potter and the .... (I still have to come up with a title that covers the story)  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Upon arrival at the Dursleys, Harry mumbled something indiscernible to his aunt before heading to his room upstairs. His uncle responded quickly by shouting after him that Harry he wouldn't see any of his school things over the summer and there was to be no funny business.  
  
"As if he hadn't said that over a dozen times already on the ride here" bemused Harry, under his breath. "That will be just fine, uncle Vernon" he answered a little louder. "If you need me, which I honestly doubt, I will be upstairs in my room."  
  
Harry took Hedwigs cage and made his way to his room, where he put her near the window and sat down behind the desk. He then managed to spend a full week there without coming downstairs once. Although the Dursleys were more than content about this they were a little concerned that something was to happen to him. In the beginning Harrys aunt Petunia would walk in at the strangest times of the day with weaker excuses and the days went past. When she noticed Harrys continued good health she stopped and let him be on his own. Harry just wanted to be left alone to deal with all the things that had happened over the last school year. Still he mourned the loss of Cedric Diggory and he couldn't feel happy about being alive and winning the Triwizard tournament because it the price had been much too high.  
  
Soon the owl post from his friends started piling up on his desk, as the vacation drew longer Ron and Hermione intensified their joined efforts in offering support and most importantly food. Their help made sure that he could stay in his room all day with out starving. Unfortunately there were no owls from Sirius or Hagrid, "they must still be on their mission" he thought. Harry had decided not to send Hedwig to them because he didn't want to send her into danger. After a few days Harry had send an owl to the Weasley twins about instructions for picking a lock. With their extensive instructions Harry managed to get to his trunk so he could do his homework and practice in theory his defense against the dark arts spells.  
  
He wanted to do some extra preparation because of the last owl that Ron had send him with news from the wizarding world. Completely out of character Ron had been very open about the problem his family was facing. It seemed as though Percy, the only older brother of Ron that still lived at home had sided with the current Minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, and against his own family. Ron was very worried and his mum wouldn't let Harry come over because they could not be sure how Percy would respond to Harry. Harry felt for Ron and his family, he couldn't help but wonder is Prof. Dumbledore had known something like this would happen and had therefore forbidden him to go with the Weasleys for the summer. It didn't bother Harry much anymore though because of the silent understanding he had made with the Dursleys of ignore and let live. He ignored them and they pretended he simply didn't exist.  
  
After several trips to the cupboard over the following weeks he managed to complete all of his homework, even potions. He then proceeded to ask Hermione for the extra books she had that covered defense against the dark arts. The only problem he felt he had was that he couldn't practice all the things he was learning and he desperately wanted to be prepared now that the dark side was gaining strength. Harry knew he hadn't beaten the Dark side he merely delayed them. He had clearly recognized several Slytherin parents as death eaters during his last encounter and he was sure that they would remember him as well when he would return tot school. He was unsure whether or not to disturb Prof. Dumbledore with his dilemma. What he really wanted was to ask Sirius for advice but he still didn't dare send Hedwig. As his headaches increased Harry became increasingly worried.  
  
The next morning a school owl arrived with two letters, one addressed to him and one to his uncle. Although Harry was very surprised to receive news from Hogwarts he disbelief at a letter addressed to his uncle baffled him completely. He decided to open the letter addressed to him first to see if it held any news and clues about the other letter to his uncle.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
I am writing you on behalf of the ministry of Magic in London to ask you the following. Would you be willing and able to come to the ministry of Magic on the 31st of July of this year to relay your side of the events passed during your last year at Hogwarts?  
  
Please hand the accompanying letter to your uncle and return both your responses with this owl. If your answer would be yes, two members of the wizarding world will collect you at Pivet Drive to take you to London on the 30th. Please be ready by 13:00 hours for them.  
  
Awaiting your positive response, we send you our best wishes till we meet again.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, School for Wizarding Member of Merlin's Order  
  
As Harry tried to reread the letter he found that the words had disappeared but he knew what they said, without having to read it again. He felt elated, he was getting out of this house and being protected by wizards, because of this news, he immediately felt the pain in his scar diminish.  
  
He ran 


End file.
